


Despicable Us (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: This book takes place right after the first Despicable Me movie and chronicles the two years between the first movie and the second movie.The girls ages: Margo-9, Edith-6, Agnes-3I will also write a sequel to this about Gru dating Lucy and the girls trying to deal with it.





	Despicable Us (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this book. I really wanted to talk about the girls life with Gru after he saved them from Vector, since it skipped two years. There had to be a lot of family stuff that happened before then. So, here it is!**

**CHAPTER ONE-Goodnight Kisses**

 

 

June 13

 

Margo looked down at Gru, still clinging onto the bar of the ship. She looked down at Gru with uncertain eyes.

Gru tried to reassure her. He reached his arms up to the nine year old, and said, surely and heartfeltly, "Margo, I  _will_ catch you, and I will  _never_ let you go again."

In his head, Gru begged and pleaded that she would jump so he could make sure she was ok. He wanted this wonderful little girl to be his daughter. Seeing the depth of the sadness in Margo's eyes made him realize just how big a mistake he had made. He wished he could turn back time and not abandon the girls.

But he couldn't.

Suddenly Margo's expression changed. She looked determined. She had made her decision.

Gru was extremely happy to see her feet leave the ship as she jumped.

 _I'll catch you, sweetheart,_ Gru promised in his head.

Just then, Vector grabbed the back of Margo's jacket.

"No!" Gru hollered, grabbing at thin air.

Vector laughed evilly, pulling out his squid launcher. Suddenly the moon rolled by and crushed him, making him lose his grip on Margo.

Gru saw her fall and grabbed for her, yelling, "Margo!" but once again, found himself clutching only air.

"Whoa!" Margo cried, clutching the rope, but barely hanging on.

There was only one thing Gru could do. Walk across to her. He was  _not_ leaving her.

"Hang on, Margo." Gru started tightrope walking across to his daughter. "I'm coming!"

The other two girls watched, concerned.

The moon continued to roll around in Vector's ship, and then, it rolled to the back, pulling the ship away and making the rope snap off.

Margo's hands slipped and she started screaming as she fell through the air. Gru, who was also falling, grabbed for Margo continually. Then he felt his arm around Margo, and at the same time, felt a hand around his wrist. The minions.

Thank goodness.

"I've got you." Gru's voice was slightly muffled as he spoke into his oldest daughter's hair.

The minions began to pull them up, hand over hand.

Back on the ship, when Gru and Margo were safe, everyone stood, watching the moon expand and Vector landing on the moon.

Everyone flinched as a small explosion was heard with the moon's last expansion. The moon landed back in the sky where it belonged.

The family watched in astonishment.

 

***

 

Later, the girls were all mellow and were all settled in their beds.

Gru came in the room, and smiled. His girls were all safe, and back where they belonged. With him.

"Okay, girls, time for bed." The words tasted slightly bitter in his mouth. It was hard for him, saying those words. That meant a number of hours away from the girls.

At least he was right in the next room.

Then Edith piped up, saying the words Gru had been hoping for. "Aw, come on, we want a story!"

"Three sleepy kittens!" Agnes cheered.

"Oh, sorry," said Gru. "That book was accidentally destroyed maliciously."

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Tonight, we are going to read a new book. This is called 'One Big Unicorn.' By, who wrote this? Oh, me!" Gru smiled. "Hey, look, it's a puppet book!" He put his nose through a hole in the front cover and touched it with his finger. "Look, that's the horn."

The girls all giggled.

"This is gonna be the best book ever!" Agnes said excitedly.

Gru let out a small chuckle. "Not to pat myself on the back, but yes. It probably will be. Here we go."

Gru began to read. 

 

"One big unicorn, strong and free,

Thought he was happy as he could be.

Then three little kittens came around,

And turned his whole life upside down."

 

Edith saw that the kittens were supposed to be them. "Hey, that one looks like me!" she piped up, pointing at the kitten with the pink beanie.

"What are you talking about? These are kittens. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is completely coincidental," Gru protested.

But the three girls had already realized the kittens were meant to look like them, and the unicorn was meant to be their new father. They exchanged a look that meant "Yeah, right."

Gru continued reading.

 

"They made him laugh, they made him cry,

He never should have said goodbye.

And now he knows 

That he could never part

From those three little kittens

That changed his heart."

 

Gru got up, tucking the book under his arm.

"Okay. Goodnight, girls." Gru smiled at his girls and turned to leave.

Then he looked back. The girls appeared to be asleep, and Gru made a decision that he knew he would certainly not regret.

He turned to his youngest first, going towards Agnes's bed. What he didn't realize was that his three girls were all very much awake, and that Margo was watching him with one eye cracked open from her bed. She smiled to herself as she watched her adoptive father kiss her little sister goodnight. As Gru made his way to Edith's bed, Margo caught a glance of Agnes opening her eyes a little. She knew that her youngest sister was awake. She watched Gru push up Edith's hat a bit and give her a kiss on the forehead. Next stop: her bed! Margo was prepared. Edith smiled in her sleep. Margo was well aware that Edith was not yet asleep, either.

Finally, Gru got to Margo's bed. Gru leaned down to his oldest daughter to kiss her, but in a single second, Gru felt Margo's arms around his neck. It  was the most special feeling he had ever felt. Then he heard the single three most wonderful he had ever heard.

"I love you."

It wasn't just the line, it was how it was delivered. There was so much heart in those words, and so much emotion in Margo's voice, that Gru knew that she really meant it.

Trying to hold back all his emotions as he hugged back, Gru said those magical words he had always longed to say, but had never realized until now.

"I love you, too."

And he meant it.

 

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got very emotional when writing it. I worked extremely hard on this first chapter.**

**Next estimated update: on or before Wednesday.**


End file.
